gameshubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Manwolf12/Best 2015 Games
Those are some of the games that made their mark in 2015, but they won't be the last. Stay tuned to this page to see what will are the best games for this year. Only time will tell! For more information on 2015's releases, be sure to check out our list of the most anticipated games of 2015 on the follow website ElitesGaming, as well as all the upcoming PS4 games and upcoming Xbox One games you should follow also PC, Android & IOS and other gaming platforms. Vinewood GTA V Splash.jpg Call of Duty Advanced Warfare cover.jpg Games.png The 2014 was less productive than 2015! It was pretty good, but it could do nothing to halt the unstoppable wave of new games 2015 will bring. There are talky games, shooty games, driving games, role-playing games,first-person-shooters games, war and action games that let you bake bread and games that let you become bread. There are new monsters to kill, new plot twists to uncover and new armies to command; it's going to be awesome. The rumoured summer release of the Oculus Rift will give us a chance to experience Eve Online's universe in a more hands-on context than the MMO offers. We can expect to hear much more about Ubi's pretty but poorly-explained post-apocalypse co-op survival thing, The Division, and we'll hopefully learn more about IO's return to the Hitman series. We're even more excited to hear details of the next Deus Ex game. 2015's shaping up nicely. There aren't enough multiplayer punching-and-kicking games on PC, but that'll gradually change as we bicycle-kick our way through 2015. The immortal Street Fighter series returns this year with cross-platform play that'll let us take on PS4 owners. There's also Mortal Kombat, if you like silly stories and spine-snapping finishers. If you're looking to get lost in some beautiful worlds in 2015 then these games have you covered, whether you're after a horrifying survival experience or a placid hiking sim. No Man's Sky is one of the most exciting options this year, offering an entire universe of planets to claim and weird wildlife to photograph. Also look out for The Long Dark, Project Zomboid, Starbound, Heat Signature and Pathologic. The most wanted games from 2015 are: Fallout 4, Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain, DOOM, Pillars of Eternity, Mad Max, Final Fantasy XV, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Star Wars: Battlefront etc. Still you have doubts about juice of upcoming games. In next paragraph will say a small review about nice Role-Playing Game(RPG) - Pillars of Eternity which also was released this year. Pillars of Eternity logo.png FIFA 15 Gameplay.jpg Pro Evolution Soccer 2015 Cover.png Pillars of Eternity: GameSpot called Pillars of Eternity‍ 's writing "lovely". Destructoid praised the plot and the world's reactivity to the player, writing, "the main plot is packed with twists and surprises with staggering ramifications for a world players will feel they have become part of." IGN said that characters in the game, both major and minor, have elaborate characterization, but found the fact that only some characters have voice acting to be an annoyance. Overall Pillars of Eternity: embodies nearly everything that’s great about old-school RPG experiences. and the quality of its writing and the attention given to every little detail of its world is such that it sometimes feels like Neil Gaiman is playing dungeon master here. Most importantly, Pillars of Eternity paves the way for what should become a landmark RPG series in its own right. It honors the classics, brings great ideas of its own, and in the process it emerges as a classic itself. Pillars of Eternity is an outstanding game. It can be criticized with number of individual issues, but as a whole it works great, almost perfect. I know that all veterans of isometric RPGs will enjoy this game, and I firmly believe that not only them will do so. Also if you are interested about Pillars of Eternity: Royal Edition you will find there it's pluses and minuses. In the end, i could say try to play and test fresh games from this year and you will not regret, i hope that my article had helped you. Category:Games Category:E3 2015 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS4 Category:PC